Just This Once
by Naughty Alpha
Summary: Takes place right at the end of Resident Evil 0. Billy and Rebecca have just escaped hell together and it is time to say goodbye. He knows that he will never see her again and he isn't prepared for that to happen without letting her know just how much he has grown to care for her in their short time together. But will he be able to handle it when she does walk away? BillyxRebbecca.


**Hey there! Thanks for finding my story :) So this takes place at the very end of Resident Evil 0 when Billy and Rebecca are in the forest after the compound is destroyed. Enjoy and, as always, thank you for any reviews! I love getting them**

 **Disclaimer: Alpha owns nothing here...**

* * *

I was walking up to the cliff with Rebecca, fucking with the damn handcuffs that had been attached to my wrist all night. I got them off as we got to the edge and through them. Good riddance I thought before collapsing to the ground to stare at the sky. It was sunrise now, something I hadn't been expecting to see again.

"Hey," Rebecca said, "That must be the old mansion that Enrico was talking about."

I sat up to look at what she was talking about and sure enough we could see the roof of the huge mansion in a clearing in the distance. I looked up at her, the sunlight was on her face, illuminating those green eyes, god she really was beautiful…

And then she ripped my dog tag from around my neck, I stood up, wondering what the hell she was doing, and for a second she didn't do or say anything, just looked at it before putting it around her own neck.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye…officially, Lieutenant Billy Coen is dead."

"Yeah, I'm just a zombie now." I chucked

I knew that she had to go down there to that mansion, to find the rest of her team, and I knew….that I would never see her again. And that jus tore my heart apart. When I met this girl on the train and we decided to team up…she had trusted me, even though she knew I was only there because I was being transferred to my execution for a mass murder I didn't commit. Her and her team had come across the squad car I had been in, both officers where dead and I was gone so naturally they assumed I had killed them and escaped. And I did escape, but I didn't kill those men. No I escaped from the onslaught of those disgusting slug things. When we met she only had negative thoughts about me, and why wouldn't she? With all that evidence saying I was a killer. She knew none of it was true now, we had talked about it. But then, she didn't and had trusted me enough to team up with me. Maybe that had been naive of her but it meant the world to me.

And then in that compound her team leader had called, asking if she had seen me yet and she lied and said no. I wonder if she still would have if I hadn't just finished my story of what really happened at the mass murder scene. Probably she would still have lied, we were already pretty close by then, stress and danger will do that to people. And I knew that was the biggest reason that I grabbed her arm as she started to turn to leave. I turned her back around to face me, and I looked in those eyes…the color of spring leaves.

"I'll miss you too, Billy," said and gave me a sad smile. "But I really need to go. And you know I can't take you with me, they'll never listen to your story. Honestly they might just shoot on sight. I can't risk that. I couldn't bare it…"

"Please, don't go yet…" I said and then just went for it and kissed her, very, very gently. Hoping that she felt it too and I wasn't about to get slapped and destroy the fondness I wanted her to remember me with.

Her hands were on my chest, and she was kissing me back. I sighed, thankful that I hadn't just fucked this up, and put my hands in her short hair. It was so soft, how it had stayed that way when it had to be covered in sweat, dust and god knows what else I had no idea, oh, but I didn't care even if it should be grossing me out.

Her hands had balled up part of my beat-to-hell-and-back tank top and she pressed her body closer to mine. I was getting hard, I couldn't help it. It had been so long since I'd had sex, or even a kiss and I had always been able to just deal with it, but not now, I wanted her so desperately I couldn't think straight.

She pulled her mouth away but otherwise we stayed right where we were. I listened to her breathing; she was short of breath even though it had been an easy and sweet kiss. I loved that she felt the tension too; at least I wasn't the only one that was crazy.

"Billy," she sighed, "We can't do this. It will only make it harder to leave and...it's not safe, there could be monsters nearby."

"I know that." I said and closed my eyes. Please god just let this happen…just once. "I know that Rebecca. But I can't help it. I've never wanted anything more in my life, not even my freedom." I said, I was leaned over, pausing every few words to kiss and over her neck and nip at her ear lobe. She sucked in a breath when I lightly bit down and grabbed my shoulders. I thought she was going to push me away, but she just dug her nails in.

"Billy, I want it too, I really do…" her voice was shaky. "But we shouldn't….ah!"

She let out a sound of surprise when I latched onto her neck and sucked. I had her pressed hard against me, as close as could get her, but fuck, it wasn't enough. Only one thing would be enough and she was trying to reason her way into saying no. I hated that I had lost my sanity and didn't care about safety right now while she remained level headed. And the willpower and strength she had only made me want her to lose it more.

Of course I would let her go if she said, but she hadn't yet had she? So for now and stayed at her neck and moved my hands to her waist. She was making little noises now and cutting into my shoulders with her nails. Now that was a kinda of pain I welcomed right now, light and exciting. Not like all of the shit we had just gotten out of.

I let go of her neck and pulled back to look at her, her face was flushed. I decided that it must be because she was shy about this kind of thing since I'd been very easy with her. I moved one hand up to caress her lower lip and then cup her cheek.

"Please, Rebecca. I know you want this and I know I _need_ it. It's been so long since I've had any intimacy. Please, just this once, let go of your sensibility."

She didn't say anything; she wouldn't even meet my eyes. As soul crushing as it was I stepped away from her and said. "Oh hell. Okay, you're saying no and I get that. I'm sorry that I—"

She grabbed my hand and said, "No, I'm not saying no….just this once….I can let go for you."

Holy shit I thought before crushing her against me in an embrace. She was so small, her head was against my chest but she wasn't tall enough for me to rest my chin on it. My heart was pounding, like the shock and excitement was going to cause it to give out. I could felt her body shaking against mine; it took me a second to realize that she was laughing.

"I've never had sex in the forest before, jeeze I've never even done it outside. At least I take birth control though…."

Oh that's right….of course I didn't have a condom, was I really expecting her to let me take her with no form of protection? How far gone did I have to be that I didn't even think about that? I lost my trail of thought when I felt her hands on my back, under my shirt. Okay, enough talking for now, because she was pulling it up, trying to get it off.

I was so much taller than her that I had to take it the rest of the way for her. I kissed her again, rougher, pushing my tongue into her mouth with no patience. I started working at getting all of her equipment off her and tossing it into a pile at our feet, my own joining the pile seconds later. I refused to let go of her mouth and tongue while I did it, that fact that it was harder that way didn't matter. I was going to worship this girl as thoroughly as I could before she walked away forever. She was on her tip toes now, toeing off her shoes and socks, putting her hands through my hair, pressing my mouth harder against hers. She got hold of my tongue and sucked on it. I groaned and fought harder to get her vest off, and then breaking away for just a second to pull her shirt over her head. I didn't bother to look at her body yet, I wanted to save that for when she was fully naked. I went right back to the kiss, letting her get back to sucking on my tongue and undid her bra, and then her pants, taking the panties off with them. The only thing I wanted her to keep on was my dog tag which hung between her breasts.

My body was hot and cold all at once and my senses were on overdrive. I lifted her up, holding her up against me by her ass, gripping her so hard my nails had to by biting her skin. She wrapped her legs around me. Her core was pressed against my stomach and she was _so hot._ The sweet smell of her arousal filling my nose was driving me crazy. My mouth was on one of her small breasts now, her hands fisting my hair and holding me there. I sucked and nipped at her perfect little mound of flesh and relished in the sounds it drew from her.

Somehow I had walked us over to a tree and had her pressed against it. I was content to just hold her up between me and that tree, not even considering that she could get splinters. I let go of her breast and licked all over her chest, both nipples, up her neck, under her chin, before kissing her again. I just couldn't get enough. She was wiggling, trying to get me to let her down, so I did. But it was agonizing since that meant I had to stop kissing her again. I was breathing hard but she was panting. Her face was pink, her lips slightly swollen from all the kisses…just beautiful. She met my eyes, finally. And with a very shy smile she was working on my jeans. I braced both hands on the tree trunk on either side of her and buried my face in her neck. While she worked on my belt, button and zipper I toed my boots and socks off and waited.

When she slid my jeans off I stepped out of them and kicked them to the side before pressing myself against her, trapping my erection between our bodies. She was kissing my shoulder and rubbing my back. But I needed to start now, her body was the greatest gift I was ever going to get and I needed to explore and drag as many orgasms from her as I could. I started to get on my knees, pausing just long enough to give one breast a quick suck. I looked up at her when I was on the ground, leaves breaking against my knees. I wanted to see her reaction. Slow, very slowly I put one of her legs over my shoulder, causing her to have to stand on her toes with the other foot. I licked her core, spending extra time on her clit. I watched as her eyes rolled back and she moaned, one arm going to her own hair and the other grasping my shoulder.

I pushed my tongue inside and swirled it around and around before going back and pressing it hard into her clit. I was determined to make her cum with just my mouth so I could taste every bit of it. I nuzzled, licked, sucked, dove back inside and before long I could feel her inner walls tighten before the spasms started. And then she was coming and screaming my name. I had never heard anything so sweet in my life. I lapped up as much of the remnants of her orgasm as I could, I wanted to try and remember how she tasted, since I was sure to think about this later. When I was satisfied that I'd gotten all I could I moved her leg off my shoulder so she could stand right and whipped my face.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ground with me. Kissed her again, I loved kissing her, and rolled her onto her back so I was positioned over her. I looked at her to make sure she was ready and when she nodded I eased my way into her. She arched her back when I started and didn't relax and lay flat again until I was all the way in. I held myself above her, breathing and trying to keep my head. I needed to be easy with her. Her body was so much smaller than mine, so delicate compared to me. I was slow and as gentle as I could be. When I started to move she sighed and closed her eyes. Her small breasts swayed ever so slightly when I thrust into her and I got distracted watching them for a second before I closed my eyes and concentrated on pleasuring her.

Still holding myself up with one hand I grabbed the back of her head and brought her to my mouth before speeding up my thrusts. She put both her hands around my neck to hold herself up and I moved my hand from her head to her lower back to lift her off the ground a little and went even faster, still trying not to thrust to hard, I was afraid to hurt her. She stopped kissing me and cried out, throwing her head back but still holding on to me.

"Billy," She cried, "I can't…"

"Come on baby," I growled, "What do you need?"

"Please…please…I need…oh god…harder, please!"

Oh….I lost it then. Pushing her back to lay flat on the ground I gave her what she asked for and went harder. Now her lovely breasts bounced violently and my dog tag was at her throat. She was grabbing onto my shoulders and moaning wildly.

"Oh yes!" She panted, "Right there!"

She came hard around me and I didn't have a say in whether or not I joined her because her body was milking me dry and we screamed. I helped her ride it out with my thrusts and then pulled out and collapsed next to her. I had one had on her chest, making lazy stroke over one nipple with my thumb. I knew that there would be no more stalling and that she was going to leave but I wasn't going to be the one to suggest that we get dressed.

She rolled on her side to face me. "I need to go now…" she said.

I sighed, "I know."

"I'm sorry, I wish that—"

I cut her off with a kiss. "Don't."

She nodded and started to dress. I pulled my jeans and shirt on, gathered up my gear and watched her do the same. My heart hurt when she was done. She came up to me and put a hand on my cheek, I covered it with my own hand and we just stayed like that for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. God, I knew I had no choice but to let her walk away but I would never be able to let her go for real. Those eyes were sure to haunt my dreams now.

She smiled and it was so sad before turning away and I swear I saw a trail of tears starting. I held my ground and didn't grab her and beg her not to go, she had I team to get back to, and a life. I had nothing to offer her that was good enough for her to turn her back on all that. So I watched her go with her head held high and her arms at her sides even though I was sure there were tears that needed to be wiped away. I was tearing up myself and I let them fall. She didn't turn around and neither of us had offered a goodbye. It was better this way.

 **End**

* * *

 **A million thanks for reading! Pretty please tell me what you thought :) I know the end was a little sad but I always pictured this is how it would be. And from the first time I played this game I always thought that Billy was actually a total softie. If you feel differently don't hesitate to let me know!  
**


End file.
